Jumpluff
Jumpluff '''is a dual Grass and Flying-type Pokémon introduced in the second generation of the Pokémon games. It is the final evolution of Hoppip and is evolving from Skiploom at level 27. Powers & Abilities Abilities * '''Chlorophyll: '''Pokémon with this ability has their speed doubled when they are exposed to harsh sunlight. * '''Leaf Guard: '''Pokémon with this ability are immune to status conditions when they are exposed to harsh sunlight. * '''Infiltrator: '''Jumpluff's hidden ability. Pokémon with this ability can bypass barriers such as Substitute or Reflect. Moves * '''Absorb: '''A very weak special Grass-type attack that heals the user by half of the HP taken. * '''Tackle: '''A weak physical Normal-type attack. * '''Splash: '''A move where the user jump with no combative effect. * '''Synthesis: '''A move that heals the user by half of its max HP. When the Pokémon is exposed to harsh sunlight, this move's healing power is raise to 75% of the max HP, and it is lowered to a fourth when the Pokémon is in areas with little to no sunshine. * '''Tail Whip: '''Lowers the target's physical defense. * '''Fairy Wind: '''A weak special Fairy-type attack. * '''Poison Powder: '''A move that poisons the target. * '''Stun Spore: '''A move that paralyzes the target. * '''Bullet Seed: '''A weak physical Grass-type attack that gives damage 2-5 times. * '''Sleep Powder: '''A move that put the target to sleep. * '''Leech Seed: '''A move that places leech seeds on the target that slowly drains HP from the target and gives it to the user(or any other who have taken its place). * '''Mega Drain: '''A weak special Grass-type attack that heals the user by half of the HP taken. * '''Acrobatics: '''A physical Flying-type attack that is twice as powerful if the user aren't holding any items. * '''Rage Powder: '''Redirects any moves the target would do on to the user. * '''Cotton Spore: '''Lowers the speed of the target. * '''U-turn: '''A physical Bug-type attack that switches out the user after being successfully used. * '''Worry Seed: '''Chances the target's ability to Insomnia. * '''Giga Drain: '''A special Grass-type attack that heals the user by half of the HP taken. * '''Bounce: '''A physical flying-type attack. The user starts bouncing around for a turn, making it impossible to hit, then strikes on the next turn. Has a 30% chance of paralyzing the opponent. Other * '''Resistances: '''Being Grass and Flying-type, Jumpluff takes half the damage Fighting-type and Water-type attacks, as well as a fourth the damage of Grass-type attacks. * '''Immunities: '''Jumpluff is immune to Ground-type attacks due its Flying-typing, and an immunity to powder moves due its Grass-typing. * '''High Speed * '''Cotton-Puff Spores: '''Jumpluff is able to float with its spores. Weaknesses * '''Weak: '''It doesn't have much offensive power, with low attack stats and next to no heavy hitting attacks. * '''Typing Weaknesses: '''Due to its Grass and Flying typing, Jumpluff takes double the damage from Flying, Poison, Rock and Fire-type attacks, as well as four times the damage from Ice-type attacks. Category:Pokémon Category:Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Plants Category:Nintendo Category:Wind Manipulators Category:True Neutral Category:Featless Characters